The Thing About Magic
by jcfl16
Summary: So much was hanging on the line. She could lose it all. For one second she let herself do something she would have never allowed under normal circumstances. Everything was frozen around her it was now or never.*Movie Spoiler*


Title: The Thing About Magic

Summary: So much was hanging on the line. She could lose it all. For one second she let herself do something she would have never allowed under normal circumstances. Everything was frozen around her it was now or never.

A/N: A short Jalex, kind of one-sided based off a scene in the movie. This story contains spoilers for the movie. In fact it actually contains a scene or two from the movie. If you haven't seen the movie (which has been out for a couple weeks now people, so come on already) and don't want to know how it ends don't read. Also don't read if you don't like the incest thing.

Disclaimer: None of the 'Wizards of Waverly Place' characters belong to me. Neither does the show in any way, this story was purely wrote for enjoyment and is not making any profit.

A/N 2: If the show did belong to me I would not have made the 2 people with so much in screen chemistry related. I mean seriously they do not act like brother and sister.

_Italic words are in the lines in the movie. _Story Time.

* * *

**The Thing About Magic:**

That's the thing about magic; it never does what you think it's going to do, kind of like little sisters.

Alex has just won the family magic, and she is super excited until she turns and see's the look on her brother's face. The words she had been speaking seem to die on her lips.

_"Congratulations"_ Justin said in a somber voice "_see I told you, you were ready."_

_"Justin..."_ Alex starts.

_"No. No It's fine."_ He interrupts her. He's sad, but she one fair and square and she had actually looked really happy that she one. How could he let her feel bad? Even if it was hurting him that he didn't win.

"Ok. Quick," Jerry runs up. _"you need to do the spell quick."_

How could she almost forget what she had to do? It's because Justin just looked so sad and… never mind she needed to focus. Otherwise she'd never be able to make it up to him. _"Um…Right, ok, um…but I, I don't know what to do."_ She looks at Justin _"Uh, Justin help me what spell do I use?"_

_"Why would I help you?"_ He looks so lost when he says this.

_"Cause you're my brother. Look I'm sorry you didn't…"_

_"I'm your brother?"_ Now he knows he's confused. He has never seen this girl in his life, and he's supposed to believe that he is her brother? No, it can't be true.

She had misunderstood. He didn't say that because he was being a sore loser, he said it because he doesn't remember. _"No. No. No, Justin please you can't leave me here. Please remember. I'm Alex I'm your little sister…"_ She should have known this would happen, but sometime during everything she thought that maybe the bad had stopped, that maybe things were turning around. Wrong, like always Alex Russo, wrong like always. This can't be happening. He can't forget me. No. No. No.

"_I taunt you and I tease you and I make your life miserable, but you love me any way."_ She continued to speak. Please Justin, remember me please._ "You're everything that I've ever wanted to be. I'm jealous of how smart you are and how kind and how nice .Please…"_ I can't. He has to remember me I love him so much he can't just…_"Please don't leave me here."_

_"I'll never leave you." _He felt so strongly for this girl in front of him. Even if doesn't know who she is he can't help it. _"I don't know who you are but I belive you."_

She gives him a hug and it's perfect and she thinks that even if he doesn't know her there is still hope. As long as that is true and as long as he is here she can do this.

"_Okay what spell do I use?"_

"_Wha… what's going on I…I don't know the situation…" _

The tornado that took Max appears behind Justin. Alex thoughts are all over the place at once. Justin is about to disappear and that second of relief is gone. She can't lose him she loves him. She…

"Giles Jay Times Day" she yells and now she is hopping on one foot while everything around her freezes.

She needs more time with him. She needs to tell him. She needs him to know how she feels, but if she un-freezes him he's gone. How can she save him how can she fix this without him? So much was hanging on the line. She could lose it all. She could lose him.

For one second she let herself do something she would have never allowed under normal circumstances. Everything was frozen around her it was now or never.

She hoped over to Justin and as softly and tenderly as she could she said…

"I love you. I always have and I always will. I never told you because you would have thought I was sick and twisted and…" she chokes on her tears "so many other things you would have thought badly about me. If you could hear me I probably wouldn't say this." She takes a deep breath as the tears steadily pour out of her eyes.

She is still hopping. She doesn't want to stop. She doesn't want to lose him. Why was this happening to him? She messed up, she broke the rules, she is the second one born, she should be about to disappear… but she wasn't. He was. This was her fault. She was going to lose all the people she loved most in the world and she couldn't stop it or change it.

She looked at him. His eyes were frozen in confusion, and it hurt her to think that, this face would be the last face he wore before he disappeared forever.

"Justin," she says as she hops the last few feet to him. "I'm in love with you, and I am going to miss you. I wish things could be different. I wish you weren't about to disappear. I wish that this love I have for you could be normal… or at the very least be enough to save you."

She closes her eyes as a new batch of tears start to accumulate.

When she opens her eyes again she leans up and kisses Justin on the lips just as softly and tenderly and passionately as she can. His lips are as soft as she always thought they would be, and he tastes like mint toothpaste and she tries her best to commit this to memory.

She pulls back and thinks that even if she can't fix this as least she got to kiss him and if she does fix this at least he won't remember.

After hopping back to where she was she looks at him and stops.

As the twister whisks him away she starts to cry even more. Hope was just pulled away. What now…

What she didn't realize though was: the thing about magic; it works in mysterious ways, kind of like mothers and fathers.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**After everything is fixed:**

_"Justin! Max!"_ Alex screams as she runs toward them. She pulls both her brothers in for a hug and smiles brightly. She takes a deep breath and loves that they smell like bar soap and sunscreen. She is barely conscious of the fact that she is currently hugging they guy that just under an hour ago she had kissed, and even less conscious (so she likes to make herself belive) of the fact she would like to do it again.

_"What cha do?" _he says surprised that he and his brother were both back. She holds out her hands and shows them the magic, she then lets them watch as it disappears from her hands _"You gave up you're powers."_ He feels so great to be back and a little shocked that she would do that. A pang in his gut tells him he shouldn't be surprised.

There's a new emotion he gets from looking at his sister. It is so surprising to him that he lets it show on his face (if only for a second). Right now he won't worry about that feeling right now he's just happy he's back with his family, with Teresa, Jerry, Max and… Alex.

"_You won why would you do that?"_ he continues. The look she is giving him makes the odd emotion stir and before she answers he already knows why. She loves them (the family), of course she would.

"_Because I wanted to make sure that nothing was different, that nothing changed." Alex says. _This was completely true. Because there was no way he would be able to know about her really long hopping session/rant, and it was better to have him back as a brother than gone forever.

But there was no way she was going to be able to hide that look she had on her face. She was too darn happy to care that if anyone were to look hard enough they would see just how much she loved her older brother (and that it was not a brother sister kind of love).

As soon as he starts arguing with her about the 'next time the Wizard Tournament rolls around', she knows everything is going to be all right.

She looks up at him and can't shake the feeling that the way he's arguing with her is a little to playful. She eventually convinces herself that it's just because he thinks he was a goner and now he's back.

But deep down I think they both know that it's cause of the kiss, because even though he doesn't remember it doesn't mean he doesn't feel the difference.

But that's the thing about magic; even if you don't see it you feel it, kind of like love.

* * *

A/N: I had a few other things about magic but this seemed sufficient for this story. Please read and review, but no flames please.

P.S. This was my first WOWP story so be gentle.


End file.
